


Cheat Day

by Manu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Bashing, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Unbeta'd, hate fic, inktober prompts, personal fictober, pronoun madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: A stranger in a strange land.





	Cheat Day

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 12: whale

Peter was swinging back home after a long day. He felt elated after having helped Mr. Stark break up a picket line outside of Stark Industries. His elation had only been slightly dampened when he was done and discovered his new backpack was missing again. He shrugged it off. After all, how much could they cost? One dollar?

Another thing lifting his mood was remembering his aunt’s text before the whole “crushing the workers” thing had gone down: his uncle Ben was back from his honeymoon on Italy. He whooped.

He was thinking of and already anticipating his next week’s assignment of helping Mr. Stark smooth over the Northrop Grumman deal and jumpstart the N.G.E.N project, when something slammed hard against him, knocking him down. He was now pinned to the floor by a gigantic, monstrous creature. It was black and slimy, its face all tongue and sharp teeth. Huge, white eyes stared at him. He screamed. The thing roared at him.

 

 

Venom was ravenous. They felt like could swallow a whale whole. Which was normal, they figured, after having been thrown through a quantum gate and fell through a wormhole, for what had seemed days, into another dimension. Eddie had been the one that had figured out the whole “another dimension” thing because this New York was decidedly not the New York he knew. That had been his last contribution before passing out.

The consciousness imbalance immediately took a toll on the symbiote.

_Fuck! Hey! Eddie! Eddie! …Fuck!_

They were lying on the ground in a damp, dark alley. They symbiote managed to open Eddie’s eyes, but he was not seeing. More slowly than it would’ve wanted, it succeeded in start moving Eddie’s unconscious body around. They sat up with a jolt.  The symbiote felt trapped in a rag doll, a sack of meat and bones slowly rotting.

_Gross._

Normally, it would not have had any compunction to marionette Eddie’s useless ass around, but to do so with him, its host, out of commission felt just… gross, morbid: a concept the symbiote hadn’t been familiar with before ending up in Eddie’s planet. It wasn’t happy about having acquired that new notion. This way was harder, too. Some cooperation from the host was required, however minimal.

With robotic movements, it managed to get them up. It surveyed their surroundings and appraised their situation. So there they were: a passed out human host and a queasy and starving symbiote, lost in another whole fucking universe. Its growing nausea was overpowered by the sudden and familiar feeling of itself reflexively consuming Eddie’s organs. Panicked worry over the loss of its host—no, even worse: the loss of _Eddie_ —overrode any other matter, like figuring out a way back. It needed to feed them, stat.

_Don’t worry, Eddie. I’ll get us home later. I’ll save us._

_…Save you._

It inhaled deeply, flaring Eddie’s nostrils unnaturally. Damn, this universe smelt disgusting. They were approaching a nest of rats nearby when they smelled it…

_A whale._

A slim, red-and-blue-costumed figure crossed the patch of night sky above them, whooping.

They took a couple of slow, graceless steps. The symbiote made Eddie’s throat growl.

_Fuck this._

They Venom’d out. Without hesitation, it launched themselves at the figure. Dinner time.

 

 

 

“God, you reek,” Peter said, his voice hoarse after all the screaming.

The thing moved its bulbous head closer. Big, milky eyes millimeters from Peter’s face...

“Rude,” it said, and used its long, tentacle-like tongue to lick him.

“Agh!”

“You don’t smell so bad,” it said, with a smile. Not very comforting, it seemed to be always smiling. Smiling with mutant shark teeth. “That’s too bad.”

“Bad?”

“For you!” it roared and unhinged its jaw.

Peter had positioned himself during the conversation and used both his legs and all his might to kick the monster away. A chatty one, good.

The monster landed on its feet with a loud thud. It roared again.

“What even are you?” Peter shouted, already on his feet as well.

“We are Venom!”

“We?”

“We!” it—they…? they said, and opened its… their? their face to reveal an unconscious human inside.

“Man, this is weird,” Peter said to himself. He pressed the panic button on his suit as a reflex.

“We are hungry!”

He didn’t have time to formulate an actual plan. Venom was throwing a car at him.

Peter jumped up, and perched himself up on a flagpole. He quickly spun a web-hammock to save the car.

“Hey!” Peter called out. “Careful there! That’s an Audi® A8®! An evolution in luxury and tech!”

Venom tilted his grotesque head to the side.

“Did you just pronounce that ®? How…?” they said. “Oh, shit. Weird universe.”

Venom threw themselves at Peter this time. Imitating his webs with their own black, slimy version.

Peter jumped out of the way, giving Venom a kick in the face. His triumphant laughter was cut short by Venom’s tongue coiling around his leg and sending him flying and then crashing violently into the webbed-up car. Peter felt a couple of his ribs break.

The now familiar unhinged jaw came at him at dizzying speed. Peter, hopped-up on adrenaline, punched them right in the face. Venom stumbled back, furious.

“Come on, freak,” Peter said and rushed in to fight.

 

 

 

“I just want to eat!” they said, after the sixth punch and third kick by the slippery, swinging pest. “Fuck this shit!”

It had been waiting for a chance to show off the new trick they had learned from their battle with that other douchebag.

Venom swung the blade it had materialized out of their hands. Peter’s severed right arm and leg went flying away. He screamed.

 “Riot ain’t got shit on me!” Venom celebrated.

Peter was on the floor, yelling in agony. Venom stalked their way to him, their tongue licked the alarmingly large pool of blood that had formed around Peter.

“Sauce,” they said.

Peter looked at its opponent with terror. He opened his mouth, quivering: “I don’t want t—“

Venom bit his head off.

 

 

The guy tasted kind of bland actually. Venom had torn open his chest was eating the liver and spleen. They always liked to finish up with the spine, slurp the vertebrae dry. The symbiote doubted it would taste any better.

Yeah, maybe they would’ve had a yummier and easier time if they had gone for the rats after all.

Oh, well. It was the most filling thing they’d had in days. Eddie’s rules were so limiting. Dietary restrictions were the worst thing about Eddie’s planet. But, hey, new universe. The symbiote was glad for this cheat day, however insipid the meal ended up being. It was at least good enough to replenish their energies fast.

The symbiote was thinking of finding them something not-oatmeal-like as dessert when a beam of energy vaporized the wrecked Audi® A8® next to them. A red and gold robot was targeting them, approaching fast.

“Fuck this universe,” Venom said, and fled, swinging away from the scene as quickly as it could. It felt Eddie’s consciousness coming back. It also felt him taking in what had just happened.

_You’re gonna give me prion disease! That shit’s nasty!_

“You’re welcome, Eddie!” it said, rolling their eyes. They kept swinging between buildings, their pursuer left way behind.

They had to find a way home.


End file.
